


I gotta keep on dreaming, Cause I gotta catch that feeling

by PumpkinSpiceGirl_3



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternative Reality where Julie is dead and the guys are alive, How Julie Molina died, Julie Molina is dead, The boy in the beanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSpiceGirl_3/pseuds/PumpkinSpiceGirl_3
Summary: “For a moment it felt like I owned the world.” Julie smiles fondly leaning her back against the piano. “Standing there on that stage it felt like nothing would ever bring me down. Nothing could stop me.” Julie’s smile falters as she looks down at the ground. “And then it happened.” Julie’s knuckles turn pale as she digs them into the piano.OR where the guys ask Julie how she died___________________________Please read
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	I gotta keep on dreaming, Cause I gotta catch that feeling

“Hey Julie?” Julie turned and looked at the boy in the beanie. “If you don’t mind us asking how you-” Luke was reluctant to finish the sentence along with Alex so Reggie decided to finish. “Could you tell us how you passed?” Reggie asked softly looking down at the floor and then back up at Julie who looked like she had just seen kittens get run over. “If you don’t want to talk about it it’s okay.” Alex blurted, finally finding his voice. 

Julie recovered quickly enough and let out a small sigh and let a small smile cross her lips. “It’s okay. I should have known you boys would want to know how I died. But just so you know, curiosity killed the cat.” Julie said, shaking her head. 

Luke knew he shouldn’t fire back a response but at this point with the banter they had been giving each other the past week he couldn’t help himself. “Satisfaction brought it back.” Luke mumbled out softly hoping she wouldn’t hear and start the story. Julie shook her head and smiled sadly. “There’s no satisfaction in this story.” Julie said sliding down the piano. Once her feet hit the floor she leaned against it. It looked like at any moment she might try and escape. 

“It was November 17th 1995 and probably the happiest day of my life. I had just started being able to play music again. I felt more connected to my mom than ever. It didn’t really feel like she was gone. My best friend was still supporting me the way she always did. My brother was still annoying but our bond had grown over my mothers death. And I got to play the Orpheum that night which had been my dream ever since I knew it existed and the crowd had loved me.” Julie paused looking down at the floor for a moment before looking up again. 

“That night there must have been five managers who walked up to me and offered me everything I had ever dreamed of.” Julie looks down at the floor again remembering the business people who had walked up to her. “And then a man from the tech crew told me the other band had canceled last minute and that I was the only one left and that they would love to hear me play another song.” Julie bit her lip to keep from grinning. “So I played another song. And then another. I played until I could feel my voice start to go out.” Julie can’t help the grin that spreads over her face. 

“For a moment it felt like I owned the world.” Julie smiles fondly leaning her back against the piano. “Standing there on that stage it felt like nothing would ever bring me down. Nothing could stop me.” Julie’s smile falters as she looks down at the ground. “And then it happened.” Julie’s knuckles turn pale as she digs them into the piano. 

“Standing there on the stage watching everyone dance to the music with huge smiles on their faces it felt like everything in my life had just sped up and I had been left behind. And then all of a sudden my life slowed down. It was seconds before peoples feet hit the ground and that’s when I saw it in the air. Flying straight at my brother who was watching with such a big smile I knew that nothing bad could happen to him.” Julie looks back down at the floor again if she were alive she would have been making nail marks in the piano. 

Julie takes a shaky breath and continues. “I don’t know if the shooting was planned. Or why on the earth someone might want to shoot a bunch of happy people who just wanted to listen and play music. I don’t know why they chose my little brother as their target. I don’t know what kind of person would want to kill a kid.” Rage rises in Julie’s voice. She seems to notice and takes an unnecessary breath in and let’s it out slowly letting go of the piano that was once in her death grip.

“I’m not exactly sure how I got up off the piano bench so fast. Or how I managed to use my body as a shield for Carlos. But I did. I could hear the gasps and the sound of the gun firing more. But none of it scared me. Nothing even startled me. Not the smell of my blood-and probably others. Not the sound of the gun firing. No it was my brother's scream that horrified me. For a moment I thought I failed to protect him. I pried my eyes open to look for a wound on him. He had none. And that’s when I understood. He was screaming because he didn’t want me to leave him.” Julie’s gaze is now fixed at the floor not daring to look up. But if she were to look up she would see three teenage boys' faces full of tears that they were trying to blink back. 

“I felt like in that moment that my life was some kind of twisted sick movie. Hearing Carlos’s screams hearing Flynn, my dad’s, tia’s and surprisingly Carrie’s yells as they tried to push their way through the crowd which had turned into chaos stomping over each other trying to get out of the building. They were trying to get to me.” Julie shakes her head. 

“I could feel myself slipping away. I knew two things. The first being that I didn’t want to die. That I wasn’t ready to go. The second being that I couldn’t leave Carlos like this. Couldn’t leave my dad like that. Couldn’t leave Flynn or Carrie like that. So I did the only thing I could think of. I told Carlos how much I loved him and that my death would not be on his hands it would be on whichever person decided to fire the gun. I told him to tell dad how much I loved, I told him to tell Flynn how she was the best best friend I could ever ask for, that she was there when I needed her the most. I asked Carlos to tell Carrie that she was forgiven for every mean remark she made or every mean prank she ever pulled. I told him to tell tia that she was the best aunt and that she did her job well and to take care of Carlos when my dad couldn’t. I told him I was going to go join mom now and that I demanded them all to live long and happy lifes.” The boys who were all standing around the room felt their throats tighten with grief. 

“I heard a few last yells and felt my dad cupping my face telling me I would be okay. And Carrie calling 911 as Flynn told me I was stronger than this as she tried to keep the blood from coming out of my wounds. Tia was praying to anyone that was out there that they would spare me. I looked up at Carlos one more time and that’s when I saw it, the sign I had been looking for, my brother was holding a dahlia, I don’t remember him holding a dahlia while I was on stage but there it was, my mom was telling me to let go. I squeezed Carlos’s hand one more time and let myself go.” Julie examined her nails unaware of how she was emotionally wrecking three boy’s lives. 

“It was a strange feeling slipping out of my body. And then I floated up and up, and I thought that maybe heaven was a real thing and that me and my mom would be back together again.” Julie takes a shaky breath of unnecessary air. The boys hoped that that was what happened next, that she would get to be with her mother again. Julie deserved happiness. 

“But that’s far from what happened. I regretted letting go and was trying to get back to the people I loved. I could feel the panic sweep over me and knew that I could get back to them if I just tried hard enough. But then it was like something yanked me back like I was some puppet that could be used.” The boy's jaws clenched. Tears of anger, grief and sadness streamed down their faces. 

“And the tugging was so bad that I closed my eyes and hoped it would all be over. That this would all be some terrible dream. When I opened my eyes again everything was gone. All the light in the world. All the joy. Everything except for the cold cube that was trapping me. It was like a room except it had no doors or windows and it felt like a refrigerator. The air in there was damp and almost misty.” Julie shivers remembering. 

“I couldn’t see or hear anything for about ten minutes, all of which I had been crying my eyes out. But then I heard the whispering. It was so faint it could be mistaken as a trickle of a stream but it was there. And it grew louder slowly and I immediately recognized the voices. They were Carrie, Tia, Carlos, Flynn and my dad. All of them were talking about me or to me even if they didn’t think I would actually listen.” Julie gulps. 

“I could hear Flynn talking about me and how I was the strongest person she knew. I heard Carlos’s voice much older now telling someone that I sacrificed myself for him and that I shouldn’t be remembered or talked about badly. I could hear my dad talking to me directly though it didn’t sound like he knew I could hear. He said I was strong and brave and that everyone misses me. And I could even hear Carrie apologize for everything she did to me in highschool and told me to stop moping around in my grave and get back up on my feet that I was stronger than I knew. I could hear Tia saying my voice was better than my mother’s and it was a shame no one got to hear it.” Julie looks up without really seeing and blinks back the onslaught of tears that is about to come. 

Then she remembers the boys and why she told this story in the first place. She looks at the three of them and sees the tears streaming down their faces. Her blinking becomes faster. 

“Right. Well I’m just going to go…” And with that Julie pushed herself off the piano and poofs out.  
The silence is long. “Should we go after her?” Reggie finally speaks up his voice small. Luke shakes his head. “No just give her some time.” Ales replies, his voice just as soft.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I make myself cry writing this? no..definitely not... Am I a very emotional person like Alex? ...yes...
> 
> ...Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
